


Of Pleasure, Misery, and Delight

by Anna_Blossom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Crossfaction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles inspired by one-word prompts featuring different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize in advance for the lack of Pyro for I currently have no idea how to write them nor do I feel confident enough to do so. Secondly, feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I would really appreciate it. And lastly, I hope you enjoy reading.

Soldier x Spy -  **Command**

Soldier loves being in charge, revels in it even. But here, tied down to his own bed with Spy's fingertips ghosting over bare flesh, with Spy whispering filthy promises in his ear, ordering him not to move lest his lover stops, he thinks that maybe being on the other end of the chain of command isn't that bad either.

* * *

Sniper x Medic -  **Ring**

Medic stared at the gold bands he held in his hand, twirling one between his fingers with the other secured in his palm as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. _Scharfschütze_. Sniper. That was the word engraved on the band he held between his index finger and thumb. Medic perked up when he heard a man's voice on the phone. "Hallo? Ah, ja. I vas just vondering vat your return policy on rings vas? Ja, I bought zem from your store earlier zis month and I vas hoping..."

* * *

Demoman x Sniper - **Breakfast**

Sniper is many things, but romantic was never one of them. Demoman knows and accepts this despite being a bit disappointed by it. So when he wakes up one sunny morning, he is pleasantly surprised to find a blushing Sniper holding up breakfast-in-bed and a bouquet of gorgeous red carnations, softly mumbling, "Happy anniversary, luv."

* * *

Engineer x Spy - **Formal**

During the first few months of their relationship, Spy often complained about how lacking Engineer's wardrobe was, and that he needed a suit tailored for him. Engineer just shrugged his shoulders and let Spy do his thing, but he said that he'd probably never really wear the damn thing and Spy just rolled his eyes. Of course he'd wear the suit. During their anniversary dates, formal events, maybe even their wedding for when they elope. Spy never mentioned that Engineer would need it for his lover's damn funeral, he mused as he blankly stared at his reflection, wearing a perfectly tailored suit.

* * *

Heavy x Medic - **Routine**

The first thing Medic does every morning is go to the infirmary and check on his doves, only starting his own personal routine once all of his birds have been fed, bathed, and accounted for. Therefore, when he wakes up late, he ends up stumbling off his bed and rushing to the infirmary, only to stop by the doorway and smile when he sees Heavy already there, cleaning their cage while singing soft melodies to the doves perched on his broad shoulders.

* * *

Scout x Sniper -  **Tears**

Three times the RED Scout cried because of a man. The first was when he was seven, when his biological father up and went and left him with nothing but a ball and an empty promise to return. The second time was when he was thirteen, when his oldest brother got drafted and the only things that came back were a pair of dog tags and a folded flag. The third was when he was twenty-one, when he saw the RED Sniper kiss his BLU counterpart just a week after rejecting Scout's own advances. After that, Scout swore that that would be the last time he'd cry because of a man.

* * *

Soldier x Engineer -  **Sun**

Engineer thinks that Soldier was quite like the sun. Some days, when the heat was scorching and the sunlight harsh, Soldier was fierce and intense and hot-tempered and filled with nothing but boundless energy that only served to keep his blood boiling as he wreaked havoc on the battlefield. But on days like this, when the heat was mild and the sunlight gentle, Soldier was warm and pleasant and calm instead, spending the day with his lover doing nothing.

* * *

Demoman x Scout -  **Dance**

Life was a dance. Demoman and Scout twirled and spinned and laughed as they sometimes made the wrong steps. Demoman smiled as he thought about the dance he shared with Scout and then took another swig from his fifth bottle. Life was a dance. He just wished Scout didn't move on to find his next partner.

* * *

Heavy x Spy -  **Poison**

He was addicted. Heavy realized this as he stared at the trembling Spy beneath him with hungry eyes. He was addicted with the way Spy's hips moved, the way his mouth formed a perfect 'o', the way his back arched when he felt the most physical of pleasures. All it took was one taste and Heavy was hooked. Everyone had their own choice of poison. Spy, he decided, was his.

* * *

Soldier x Medic -  **Name**

One word. A name to be specific. The wrong name from the right lips at the wrong moment. That was all it took to break their relationship into a million tiny shards, impossible to piece back. They were in bed, having a good time, when Medic utters the wrong damn name. Silence, and after that, Soldier left and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now with Pyro. One of the reasons why I was hesitant to write Pyro at the beginning was because of their gender, so I decided that it would be a good idea to just use the pronouns 'they', 'them', and 'their'. Also, I cannot write accents.
> 
> ~A.B.

Heavy x Soldier - Crack

Heavy was busy reading his book when he suddenly feels someone place a helmet on his head. He turns around, saw a now-helmetless Soldier, and asks him why. His lover simply grins and says that it was because he was an egghead and that eggheads, like Heavy and Engie, need helmets lest they fall down and crack their eggshell-thin skulls. Heavy just stares, shrugs, and returns to his book, choosing not to comment. He does, however, adjust the helmet so it sits more comfortably on his head.

* * *

 Sniper x Engineer - Rain

Sniper loved rain. He loved the smell of it, the feel of it, the sound of it. But now, kneeling in front of Engineer's wrecked truck, holding Engineer's wrecked body, with his tears and his lover's blood being washed away by the rain, he can't help but think about how much he _hated_ the rain.

* * *

Soldier x Scout - Gentle

Neither Scout nor Soldier were gentle. In fact, one could say they were the opposite, Soldier being harsh and rough and Scout loud and wild. Yet in private, when the door was locked and the Administrator's eyes weren't on them, gentle was the only word that could describe Soldier's calloused hands as they explored the smooth and hairless planes of Scout's body with soft caresses and tender touches.

* * *

Pyro x Engineer - Stare

The BLU Pyro isn't crazy. They know about the mental state of their RED counterpart, and they know that there is something weird about the war they're fighting, especially regarding the scary similarities between the RED and BLU teams, but Pyro, the BLU Pyro, isn't crazy. They know they aren't. So why is Engineer looking at them like they're some kind of monster?

* * *

Demoman x Spy - Worship

Perfection. It was the only thing Spy could think of to describe the dark-skinned man on top of him. So strong, so beautiful, so _gorgeous_. He only realized he said this out loud when Demoman gave him a questioning hum. "Ah'm not so sure ah believe ya, luv," he murmured against his neck before peppering it with kisses. Spy sighed in content, allowing it for a moment, before he switched their positions and smirked. "Zen I'll just 'ave to make you believe me, _non_?"

* * *

Scout x Pyro - Yellow

"Trust me, there is no way I'm gonna kick the bucket because of some freakin' robot, got that?" Scout said, confidence lacing his tone. "I'll be back before you even know it!" He said, and Pyro believed him. They stood on top of the rooftop that night, watching as Sniper's van drove off to a place called Decoy, clutching the yellow ribbon they found just a few hours before. Ever since then, they've spent night after night standing on the rooftop, waiting for Scout to return, still clutching the yellow ribbon.

* * *

Demoman x Soldier - Time

Tavish watched as Jane slept beside him. He reached for his lover's face and cupped it. This wouldn't last. This domesticity, this peace, it was all temporary. The Administrator would find out if she hasn't already. This moment might be their last, they were running out of ti-- Jane shifted, cutting off Demoman's train of thought. Lazily opening one eye, he mumbled Tavish's name before falling asleep again, and Tavish smiled, caressing Jane's face. Right here, right now, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

Demoman x Medic - Freeze

"Ah can explain if ya just-" "Listen? Is zat vat you vere going to say?" Icy blue eyes met brown. "If yes, zen I'm afraid it is too late for zat." "Doc-" "Too. Late." It wasn't the finality in Medic's speech that took Demoman aback. It was the cold, wintry stare he was given with it. Where the Scotsman used to see sparks of madness and glimmers of love, he now only saw frost. He stepped back, feeling as if Medic's glare had physically pierced his heart and left a huge hole for regret to pool in. "Please," Demoman whispered, his voice hoarse from emotion. Silence, and then Medic turned away. "Leave,  _bitte_."

* * *

Medic x Spy - Blind

A sigh. "Spy, give zem back." A smirk. "I think not." Another sigh. "Spy, my glasses please." The smirk grew into a grin. "Make me." A frustrated groan. " _Verdammt_ , Spy, I need my glasses to see!"

* * *

Heavy x Sniper - Smile

Heavy held Sniper tighter and ran faster. Sniper told him to stop and he refused. " _Nyet_. Must get to Doktor." A small voice told him that it was too late, that the bullet had clearly pierced Sniper's left lung, that the robots had already destroyed Respawn, that the Medigun might not even work anymore, that all Sniper wanted for Heavy to do right now was to stop and just look at him. He realized a little later that the voice wasn't coming from his head. It was coming from Sniper. Heavy slowed down and stared at the dying man in his arms, wearing the most gorgeous bloodstained _smile_ , and his knees gave up on him. "It's alright, luv," Sniper whispered, and Heavy held him tighter still. "It's gonna be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yellow ribbons were often worn by women (not implying anything about Pyro's gender though) as a sign of hope as they waited for their men to come home from war.


End file.
